The Half-Blood Prince
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Azog the Defiler is known to all for his cruelty, malice, and merciless nature along with having a son called Bolg, but Bolg wasn't his only offspring. What many are unaware of is there is another with this one being half elf and orc. Joining the dwarfs on their quest to Erebor he will know who he's finally meant to be. Agathon son of Azog and Maerwen the Princess of Mirkwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _ **Elfish (Sindarin) is in this form, but without the dark bold lettering.**_

 **The Half-Blood Prince Prologue**

Maerwen knew she had to wait until the moon was at its highest point in the sky. It was the time of night where many would be asleep in their beds while still providing enough light to see by in the darkness which would be assisting in the cover she required. Maerwen had only one shot to make this work. She couldn't afford to fail if she did…Maerwen didn't want to even think about that. There was far too much at stake.

Instead of hours it felt like days until the moon reached the perfect height. Listening carefully to the sounds coming from her window only a few servants and guards were awake patrolling the halls. It was now or never.

Throwing he covers of her bed from her body Maerwen struggled to rise. The moment she sat up attempting to stand pain immediately shot through her abdomen. Bent over double forced to remain sitting until the pain passed she bit her lip to keep from screaming. It took a few seconds, but it did eventually dissipate. She knew all too well the pain would instantly return the moment she tried to move again, but she was going to have to tolerate it no matter how much it hurt to do so.

Teeth gritted Maerwen slowly stood up letting her body adjust before moving any further. Quickly yet stealthily she gathered the few clothes and belongings she knew to take with her choosing to leave most of her possessions behind. She quietly changed into a dress she'd often used for riding knowing it was unnecessary to change into any of clothes for the long journey ahead. After typing her cloak which was an ocean blue she put a few jewels into a bag along with her bow, arrows, a pair of slippers, and three tiny painted portraits of her mother, father, and elder brother. Maerwen needed to travel with haste so everything for her would have to travel light. Fortunately, all of it could fit into a single bag she could carry on one shoulder. After adjusting her favorite pair of boot she gave one last look around the room with a sad solemn expression in her eyes knowing for sure this could be the final time she may ever see it.

Pressing her ear against he door she listened for some indication anyone was stationed outside her room. Seconds later she slowly cracked the door open a portion to cautiously keep on the other side. Looking left o right in each direction of the hallway she felt great relief when not spotting anyone there not even the sign of single shadow. She shut the door behind her making absolutely sure it didn't even click as it closed. Right now she could run straight to the stables, grab her personal elk and go, but there was still one more precious possession she had to retrieve one far more important to her than her entire existence…her son.

Maerwen edged along the dark hallway lit only by flaming torches positioned on the walls and the moonlight coming in shining from the sky. She was careful not to make any noise testing each step she took until she reached the nursery. She stopped placing her hand ear beside the wooden doo. The only sound she heard was the wind making its way through the kingdom.

Turning the knob Maerwen hesitated in the shadows to see whether or not any of the guards or others head heard. Fortunately, there weren't any movements signaling alarm.

After the birth Maerwen had repeatedly begged to see her newborn son over the last two days. Every time she heard his cries of hunger all she wanted was for her son to be brought to her so she could feed and provide him the love he was desperately craving for. When he was placed into her arms after coming into the world she gazed at him with such love and devotion she knew she could never give him up, but everyone else in the realm didn't exactly share her same opinion.

When Thranduil saw the loving look his daughter gave the infant he became angry. He ripped the child from her arms much to her distress. Thranduil immediately declared the child would be executed sentenced to die in a couple of day's time. Maerwen pleaded with all her heart for Thranduil to change his mind all to no benefit. Thranduil remained firm in his decision no matter the agony it caused her heart. Seeing she wasn't going to be able to get through to the King she tried a different strategy.

Maerwen approached her elder brother Legolas assistance hoping perhaps he held sympathy and could so something to help, but her hopes was soon dashed into nothing all together. Legolas had in a near instant sided with Thranduil agreeing the infant was an abomination one that shouldn't be on this earth because of the mixture of orc blood with the purity of an elf. Maerwen felt she was about to die when Legolas made his own intentions known. If her son was actually in turn really executed she most certainly was going to. That was when the clear solution appeared to her she knew what actions she had to take. She must leave and steal her newborn baby back taking him with her. It was the only way to save his life which brought her to the drastic conclusion she was forced to lead.

Slipping inside the room Maerwen closed the door as quietly as possible with it barely making a whisper of a sound. The breeze coming in through the open window moved the drapes in a flowing motion as if they were waves moving through the sea inside the room. It carried something of a slight chill to the air. Drawing her attention away from the window she returned it to the baby.

Thranduil really was utterly cruel. He'd already sentenced this innocent child to death based on his origins and yet still chose to ironically treat this little one as if he were royalty. In the center of the room stood a beautifully carved crib. Inside was the much distress infant causing all of the noise disturbing others with its insistent loud demanding crying. Stepping closer peering inside Maerwen saw the little one had somehow kicked off its warm blanket. The lack of warmth created by it was causing discomfort with the cold air touching him for so long.

With no sign of indecisiveness in her movements Maerwen bolted over to the crib lifting the baby into her arms. The moment her arms were wrapped around him in a cradle the baby quieted at her gentle touch. When his eyes caught sight of her he smiled gurgling happily upon seeing her there. Smiling to herself Merida leaned down to kiss his soft head nuzzling his hair.

Softly, Maerwen promised "We're going to go far, far away some place where you will be safe, loved just as you are supposed to be. I will make sure of that, my precious Son."

After checking her sons swaddling clothes were securely wrapped tightly around his body to keep him comfortable she made for the doors with her small bag in hand. Catching no guards was nearby Maerwen rushed out making the critical mistake of forgetting to lock the nursery door. This left a sure sign someone must've gone in there when they weren't authorized to.

Fortunately for her the baby hadn't made a single sound as she kept going through the shadows avoiding near confrontation at every turn with other elves. Each time the slightest noise was made she was required to stop waiting a while so no suspicion was drawn towards them from anyone passing. Once this was properly confirmed she continued to the stables again. Taking her mount would reveal her intentions, but to her it was the only solution for her to escape fast enough instead of on foot where she'd definitely be caught. So far the will of the Gods were on her side, but halfway to the stables her luck was about to run dry.

One of the many guards stationed to patrol the halls was now moving further down where the nursery was when he spotted the slightly open door. Like numerous others he'd assumed when the infant had ceased its screams it had either tired it out or the nurse ordered to look after it had been able to calm it finally. So when he saw the door was left ajar unattended he stiffened slowing his pace becoming alarmed as his suspicions rose exponentially.

A single hand pushing open the door with the other on the scythe each guard has he scanned the room, but found no one within even the child scheduled for execution. His anxiety mounting the guard went over to the crib only to find it empty of its occupant realization of why this was so became all too obvious.

Not wasting any time the guard took the horn from where it was strapped to his waste at the belt running directly over to the window. Bringing the horn to his lips he blew an alarm call that rapidly spread throughout the kingdom echoing off the walls of the whole cavernous cave. Those who were already alerted to the predicament of the Princess immediately knew the meaning behind this particular call.

The King and the Prince had been discussing matters of state were among those initially alerted first by the horns reach. Without an alteration of expression Thranduil turned to his son.

"Go to the main gate cut off their escape, but not before you go to the stables," commanded Thranduil. "There's no doubt she'll be taking her favorite elk with her."

Nodding Legolas complied taking off at a run calling the Guard to him as he went shouting issuing various orders.

It was complicated for Maerwen to quicken her pace since she continued to be hindered by the increasing abdominal pain, but she stubbornly pushed on. She knew if she allowed herself to slow then the chances of them getting out at all would decrease even lower than they already were. So Maerwen ignored the pain shoving it aside forcing herself to continue. When she heard the sound of the horn she knew her escape attempt was discovered. Shouts could be heard all over as they ran around searching incessantly for her.

A good thing her was the royal stable were in sight. Temporarily they were deserted, but not for much longer. Every instinct in her being was screaming at her to check it was safe, but there was no time to be on the alert. Disregarding the potential danger dashing into the light Maerwen made a break for the stable doors leaping inside.

At her entrance most of the horses looked in her direction neighing and snorting their greetings. One animal in particular she recognized since it actually was her own. An elfish bull elk stood out among the rest in the stables for its pure size and glimmering while coat in the moonlight as bright as the midnight stars. This is what set Starlight apart from the other mounts especially that of her Fathers. Starlight hunt his head out from his stall stretching his neck as far as it possibly could go in her direction stomping his font hooves in the straw agitated sensing something was amiss.

Limping heavily Maerwen was given absolutely no time to return the greetings of the horses as she went over to the elk. She signaled the other occupants to keep silent so her position wouldn't be blown. As Starlight bumped his muzzle into her chest Maerwen laid her forehead against his.

Eyes closed, Maerwen whispered _"Please, my friend, take us far away from this prison. Bring us to the sanctuary of Rivendell under the Lord Elrond's protection. I trust you to lead us the way to safety."_

Starlight bobbed his large head understanding what his Mistress was requesting of him. The entire arduous journey would be long, hard, and dangerous but he wouldn't fail her. There was no time for Maerwen to attach a saddle since she'd ridden without either, but judging by the present level of circumstance it would have to do. There was no time to learn any of this over again if she wanted to leave there wasn't any other choice. If there were she would take it in a heartbeat. Unlatching the stall door Starlight walked out on his own moving into a position where it would be easier to mount him.

The infant chose this moment to whimper squirming a bit within the swaddling's causing Starlight to become aware of the babies presence. Snorting Starlight lowered his muzzle to the baby absorbing in his scent sniffing him all over. Suddenly a familiar smell was caught by him one he didn't expect to locate mixed with that of his Mistress. Startled he instantly retreated pulling away his confusion evident in his bewilderment. Speaking softly to Starlight in the elfish language of Sindarin Maerwen gently stroked her fingers along the fur of his majestic neck to soothe him in consolation. Her magic combined with her gentle touch settled him in a more calm state of mind.

At the same time Maerwen wrapped the child better in his swaddling's the very feeling comforting the baby improving his condition.

Pointing to the ground, Maerwen commanded "Kneel, Starlight."

Obediently Starlight knelt on his front legs allowing better access to his back. Maerwen struggled immensely to pull herself on top of it. Excruciating pain shot through her each time she moved merely an inch. Blood was beginning to travel slowly down her legs from the recent wound she sustained during the birth staining the fabric of her dress. This entire she relatively ignored replacing it with the image of bringing her child to safety encouraging her on passed the agony. Gripping a hand on Starlights neck to steady her for balance Maerwen urged the bull elk on.

Instinctively Starlight checked for danger after he pushed the stable doors open with his antlers. Only after he deemed it safe did he put the wooden doors all the way. Unfortunately they were discovered before they even got a few feet from the structure.

"Maerwen!"

Starlight ceased mid-step as Maerwen snapped her head in the direction of the voice originated. On a set of stairs leading to the stables from above stood Legolas. For the time being he was alone, but the sound of footsteps approaching showed others would soon arrive making them known. Upon meeting the eyes of her elder brother Maerwen frozen knowing she was caught in the act.

" _It doesn't have to end this way, Maerwen,"_ cautioned Legolas, hoping to ease her into submission by reasoning with her. _"There's no use in fighting you know you won't escape now that the alarm has been sounded."_ As he was speaking he descended one step at a time not risking any sudden movements that might initially cause her to make a break for freedom. _"You have no chance of winning a fight against us. What's the point of even trying? What do you have to gain?"_

If Legolas had been hoping to pacify her into submission then saying that was exactly the wrong direction to take. The baby screamed in discomfort the sound of his distressed voice snapping her out of the state of immobilization she was in. It reminded her of all she had to lose if she should fail.

Holding her son to her breast, eyes cold, Maerwen said "My son." With that spoken she kicked Starlight's sides causing him to jump into a fast gallop. Behind her Maerwen could hear Legolas shouting orders to other elves that'd just finally arrived on the scene, but were to late to surround and act.

Starlight sped through the realm running and jumping over any obstacles including soldiers that got in his way. The larger gaps between one area to the next posed no challenge to him with his superior body structure even with the added extra weight on his back.

At one point after they'd reached the elevated path intertwined with the entire kingdom connecting it all a foe she'd definitely wanted above all hope to avoid made an appearance in her way. On the side standing in an open area overlooking the chaos was her father. As if in slow motion their eyes met over the distance locking with each other in the open air. No words were spoken, but neither were they necessary. All that needed to be said was transferred from the emotions in their eyes. While his fury was far more than obvious to those who were able to recognize being familiar with his behavior his decision to stand solemn eyes said otherwise. Seconds later the spell linking them together as one was broken as Maerwen passed Thranduil on Starlight making a desperate break for the main exit out of the realm.

"Maerwen," yelled Thranduil, outraged, malevolence pouring out of him in enormous waves.

But Maerwen disregarded him not even acknowledging him never looking back only ahead of her. The future belonged to her and her son was ahead not behind.

Legolas had already gotten to the gate doors with his party of guards to try and stop her. He'd ordered them to ceil the doors to cut off the exit which is exactly what Maerwen as soon as they came into view. The doors were heavy as they were forcing a lot of effort to be put into merely shutting them. It increased her resolve and determination. Speaking encouraging words to Starlight to go faster the bull elk pushed his speed barreling on not giving an inch of ground in stopping. Since this was clearly their intention for her to do.

Despite the distance Maerwen saw fear on the faces of the elves that were barricading the way when they figured out she wasn't going to slow down. The fear of being trampled overruled their need to follow orders. All of their disciplined training wasn't nearly enough to hold them there. They'd rather face the furious anger of their King afterwards than remain standing there. In the end only a small handful remained those who were attempting to shut the heavy doors. Legolas stood in the center of the remaining unoccupied space confident in his belief she would never so anything in regards to harming in in a physical manner. Bearing a smug grin he held no weapons knowing with great satisfaction they wouldn't be needed.

Seeing Legolas standing there cocky so sure of himself Maerwen came up with the perfect way to wipe that smug grin off his face. Apparently so did Starlight. When they were but feet from the doors Starlight gathered his legs together. When her correctly positioned himself he leapt straight over the heads of Legolas along with those of the remaining elves. There was just barely enough room for them to slip through with the side edges of his antlers grazing the doors.

"Yes," shouted Maerwen, laughing in gleeful victory. Now uninhibited she leaned forward further into Starlights neck signaling him to gain speed while at the same time rubbing the fur on the side of his neck in gratitude. "Thank you, my friend."

Disbelief and frustration covering his face Legolas stood dumbstruck watching them run away further out of view. An elf's eyesight can track for miles, but in the confines of an immense forest where so much vegetation and trees blocked the way it was a whole different story. Legolas lost sight of the trio very quickly. It was the last time he'd see the boy for years to come and his sister even more.

With her elf hearing Maerwen didn't catch the sound of anyone pursuing them figuring they knew chasing after them was a pointless mission. Maerwen felt a huge wave of joyful relief exhorting over her a large smile breaking over her face. That happiness was soon exterminated with what happened next.

Suddenly Thranduil's voice boomed throughout the interior length of the forest. The sound not only startled the baby a new fit of hysterics, but it frightened Starlight as well. He reared in fear almost causing Maerwen to fly off of his back if not for the tight grips she had on his neck along with his back.

"Maerwen Greenleaf of the Greenwood! I hereby denounce you of your rank, title, home, and family Henceforth you are forever banished from these lands destined to live in exile for the entire remainder of your existence! You are not to return to this realm upon penalty of death!"

The pure fury in Thranduil's voice was near to being unlike anything else she'd ever heard from him before. That very second she could sense the atmosphere of his magic spreading over the forest as though pushing her out.

" _Fly, Starlight! Fly!_ "

The shock from Thranduil's outburst wearing off Starlight returned to moving in a run. Soon enough the three of them were finally out of the forest faster than she anticipated although in truth it took hours to reach the edge of the border. After leaving the repressive atmosphere forcing itself down on her an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders making her feel lighter than she'd ever been in an extremely long time. Now there was nothing left in their path to hold them back any longer.

Days passed in a blur as they ran through forests, hills, open plains, and mountains in order to get to sanctuary. Starlight never faltered in his gait not straying once. There was no room for rest he knew it was imperative he'd get his mistress to safety soon. He wouldn't betray the strong trust she'd put in him. Starlight easily maneuvered them evading dangers like goblins and a few small packs of orcs there was another more serious threat on Maerwen's life to be considered.

Riding non-stop constantly without food or sleep and rest was seriously taking its toll on Maerwen. Her wound had torn open completely blood escaping in large amounts streaming off Starlight's sides staining his fur as it dripped onto the ground. The pain originating in her abdomen was getting worst. If the pain was excruciating before it was definitely practically unbearable now. Despite the risk to her own life Maerwen had them push on her maternal instincts overriding her own common sense. There would be no opportunity to heal her injuries, end the starvation, and the strong fever taking hold until they'd reached the security of their desired destination. There was one person that could assist her and the child now.

Inside of Rivendell everything was all at peace tranquil and calm. Lord Elrond was in his study overlooking the hidden valley going some papers. Suddenly he heard a shout coming from beyond the balcony belonging to one of his scouts.

" _Rider approaching! There's a rider approaching the valley!"_

Rising from his seat behind his desk Lord Elrond went onto the balcony watching the walkway leading into Rivendell curious of who their visitor might be. There had been no messenger so the identity was a mystery. Seconds later a horn was blown signaling the riders was moments away. From around a corner in the Cliffside appeared the rider. Lord Elrond stared at the rider in confusion, but this didn't last long as recognition hit. He'd recognize that while bull elk anywhere. The hunched figure on its back lying across the animal's neck was unmistakable.

"My god," breathed Elrond, eyes wide, bolting out of his study.

Down below other elves had gone to intercept the rider already at the entryway. By now the rider had already been identified as Maerwen the Princess of Greenwood. Maerwen was hunched over at this point fatigue taking full control rolling in and out of consciousness no longer aware of her surroundings oblivious to where she even was. When Starlight skidded to a stop she could hold onto his back no longer slipping off. Fortunately she was conscious enough to position herself in a manner where she would land onto her back so the baby wouldn't get injured from the impact.

Lindir, Lord Elrond's aide and right hand, rushed to her side, like his Lord having recognized her immediately too. _"My Lady,"_ he exclaimed, alarmed, kneeling beside her.

Making record time Lord Elrond got to the small crowd forming around them as if from thin air. " _Princess Maerwen,"_ he said, taking stock of her current state sucking in a shocked breath when he got a clear view of her face.

The entire left side of her face was terribly scarred mutilated. The long healed scars were in the shape of a claw from the hairline all the way to the bottom of her chin. The width went from the check ranging all the way over her eye. When she managed to tiredly open them briefly mumbling incoherently he could see she was blind in that one eye. Something horrible had happened to her an incident he'd never been notified of.

Her clothes were torn, hair disarrayed, and there were a number of scratches both hailed and in the process of healing on her person, but besides her face this wasn't what really alarmed Lord Elrond into panic. The bottom half of her clothes along with the whole interior of her thighs were drenched in blood some fresh and other either dried up or barely so. Eyes observing Starlight in a quick examination he noticed the seat Maerwen had on his back was covered in blood top with large amounts on the side his while oat no longer glittering like the stars.

They were way beyond the critical point. Maerwen didn't have much time left something had to be done now or else she wasn't going to live passed the next sunrise.

Shouting order Lord Elrond himself lifted Maerwen into his arms rushing her to the healers pavilion. Some of the other elves chose to follow him while a few stayed behind to collect her fallen belonging and tend to Starlights needs.

Lying Maerwen on an empty bed Elrond spoke to the present healers, saying " _We don't have much time she's lost far too much blood. If she loses anymore-."_

Suddenly Lord Elrond was cut off as he felt a hand gently grip the front of his robes. Looking down he discovered Maerwen to be awake her eyes open disoriented from an overwhelming fever. Combined with the immense blood loss she wasn't going to remain conscious for very long. If Elrond wanted to get some questions answered then this was his opportunity to pursue the ones he sought.

" _Wh-Where am I,"_ breathed Maerwen, exhausted. Despite how weak she was Maerwen did attempt to struggle into a sitting position.

" _Ly still_ ," ordered Elrond, gently pushing her until she ceased her attempts, " _you have traveled a long way. You are in Rivendell."_

Gasping with great relief Maerwen clutched at the bundle she was holding closer to her chest. _"We made it, little one,"_ she breathed, weak. _"We made it. You are safe."_

It was only then did Elrond come to realize what the bundle she was clutching so desperately actually was. Casting a weary glance at Maerwen he stretched out a cautious hand to pull aside part of the worn blanket to get a look at the babies face.

Startled hisses originated from the other elves in the pavilion as they leapt back from the bed. Elrond couldn't blame them for he himself was coursing with disbelief his widened eyes the betrayal sign of his surprise.

The baby was slightly larger than a normal newborn, but what truly set it apart were the rest of its qualities. Its skin was extremely pale a shade of white he'd only seen on one species he could recollect in his memory before. When the infant briefly opened its eyes Elrond saw they were a deep light icy blue. This child was certainly part elf, but the other half had to carry the bloodline of another. There was no indication for it to be otherwise.

Forcing his gaze away from the child returning it to Maerwen's face on shaken breath, he breathed _"Maerwen…."_

Sensing Elrond's unease along with the others present Maerwen held her babe protectively to her chest the expression in her eyes weak yet challenging. " _You will not hurt him,"_ she snarled, fierce.

Quick to reassure, Lord Elrond said " _Of course not. Maerwen, I would not allow it, but tell me. Is the father who I think it is?"_

Gently caressing her sons face eyes softened, Maerwen whispered _"Surely you already know. The Greenwood is a long way from here, but I know you've heard the rumors same as the others leading you to already suspect his lineage."_

Eyes hard, firm, Lord Elrond insisted _"I wish to hear it from your lips. Confirm it."_

The fever and blood loss were making her weaker and weaker with every passing moment. She had seconds left before she'd lose consciousness.

" _Your suspicions are true, Lord Elrond. It is indeed as you suspect. This child…my precious little one is…is Agathon son of Azog."_

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 1**

Decades had passed since that faithful day with so much changing since then. Maerwen had assumed correctly when she sought protection for her and her son in Rivendell. Lord Elrond had done his best by them especially when her father sent soldiers after her to bring them back not long after their arrival with Legolas leading them at the head. At first it appeared like Maerwen wasn't going to have any other choice but to return, putting Agathon in the line of fire of danger again. Fortunately, Lord Elrond stood by them seeing the injustice behind what Thranduil had tried to do and used his power and influence to keep them at bay.

Legolas was furious, but even he wasn't foolish enough to go against the commands of the Lord of Rivendell.

Only after the Greenwood elves left had Maerwen been able to breath easier.

Thranduil was not at all amused by this show of defiance from his daughter. So to punish her he declared her banished from her home for all time. Never to set foot on those lands on the penalty of death. If she weren't going to obey his wishes in disposing of that half elven-orc child then he'd use a method just as affective in causing her pain.

Either way Maerwen wasn't going to get out of this unpunished.

When Maerwen caught wind of this she was certainly saddened. She loved the Greenwood so not being permitted any longer to go back for even the smallest thing was devastating. It was painful, but bearable. She'd rather lose all of that now than her precious son.

Since then Lord Elrond granted them peace. This didn't mean their lives were any easier to handle. Because of Agathon's obvious heritage and bloodline there were those whom still distrustful of the boy, but eventually, with time, a majority managed to accept him.

Growing up Agathon basically thrived under the tutelage of those Lord Elrond assigned to be his teachers both in battle skills and knowledge. Just as Maerwen wished her son was raised surrounded by love, affection, and safety. Things he wouldn't have come close to receiving if they'd remained imprisoned in the Greenwood.

If only such peaceful times could last forever.

To Maerwen's great disappointment and despair it did not.

 **Authors Note: I know it's been a long time and this filler chapter is extremely short, but this is a gift to show I'm still here and what's to come. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 2**

 **Present Day:**

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield though they were going to die until Gandalf found a secret passageway leading into Rivendell he'd been searching for. They escaped the Orcs unscathed, but when Thorin discovered Gandalf's deception he was furious. But even he couldn't deny going to Rivendell was a necessity at this point in time.

So now they entered the Hidden Valley seeking sanctuary within it's magical protections and to meet with someone Gandalf stated would assist them in the quest for the Lonely Mountain.

Now as they waited for someone to meet them in a space of open ground, after crossing a bridge connected to the mountain pass, Bilbo thought he saw the wizard fidget a bit anxiously, but made no comment. There was enough tension as it is without him adding to the fire.

"Mithrandir!"

They all turned to find a handsome brunette male elf walking down the stairs leading from above.

"Ah, Lindir," said Gandalf, pleasantly, moving passed the dwarfs to meet him.

"Stay sharp," whispered Thorin to Dwalin.

Lindir brought a hand to his chest, bowing in the appropriate greeting his people always displayed. _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley,"_ greeted Lindir.

Getting right to the point, Gandalf said "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir, speaking in the common tongue, somewhat evasively.

"Not here," said Gandalf, eyes quickly scanning the area. "Where is he?"

The blaring of an elvish horn from behind was answer to that inquiry. From a more direct path, opposite the group had taken arrived the elf in question with a battalion of his own warriors following behind.

Thorin ordered "Close ranks!"

As one the dwarfs and Bilbo huddled together in a tight nit mass. On their horses the elves circled around them group surrounding them in sync. The dwarfs reacted aggressively prepared to fight, but they needn't have worried.

"Gandalf," said Lord Elrond, warmly.

"Lord Elrond," said Gandalf, just as warmly.

Gandalf moved forward towards his old friend while the dwarfs watched in apprehension from the side.

" _My friend,"_ said Gandalf, placing a hand to his chest, bowing in a display of friendship and respect. _"Where have you been?"_

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South,"_ said Lord Elrond, dismounting from his horse and hugging his old comrade. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_ He then held aloft a sword from one of the fallen Orcs and handed it to his trusted aide Lindir, reverting back into the language all knew. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

As the dwarfs already suspected these elves were the ones responsible for killing the Orcs pursuing them.

"Ah, that may have been us," said Gandalf, referring to himself and the rest of the company.

Stepping out from the band of dwarfs Thorin made his presence known. Lord Elrond recognized Thorin for who he was at once and welcomed him into his home accordingly.

"Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrain," said Lord Elrond.

Among the Elven Guard that arrived with Lord Elrond one of the soldiers in the back lifted his head interestingly at the names pronouncement.

"I do not believe we have met," said Thorin, eyes narrowed, politely composed.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing," elaborated Lord Elrond. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Quite rudely, snide, Thorin said "Indeed. He made no mention of you."

There was an uncomfortable pause that followed the disrespect underlying Thorin's tone of voice. All waited on with baited breath for how Lord Elrond would take it.

Lord Elrond spoke in his mother tongue and because none of the dwarfs knew Elvish they had absolutely no clue what he told them.

Angrily, brandishing his axe, Gloin demanded "What is he sayin'? Does he offer us insult?!"

The other dwarfs responded in kind. All dwarfs were known for their quick tempers and theirs was no exception.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," said Gandalf, smiling, exasperated.

Oh how Gandalf loved the dwarfs, but sometimes they could seriously try his patience to no end.

At the promise of food mentioned the dwarfs convened whispering amongst each other. Just like all dwarfs the prospect of free food was impossible to resist.

"Ah, well…," said Gloin, sheepishly and apologetic, "in that case, lead on."

At Lord Elrond's direction Lindir began to lead Bilbo and the dwarfs away to an area where they could refresh and replenish themselves. As they did so the Elven Guard dispersed and when they did Thorin froze as he caught a glimpse of a soldier that had been lingering in the back. It was almost as if he'd been trying to hide out of sight.

Noticing his leaders distress, Balin said "What is it, Thorin?"

But Thorin didn't answer his eyes intently locked on the soldier and his lack of response caused the others to halt to see what all the fuss was about.

Gandalf shut his eyes in dread feeling he already had an inclination to what was coming next.

The soldier was massive sitting on an equally large horse that far surpassed the size of the other steeds. He clearly wasn't an elf so his species classification was a mystery to most, but not to Thorin.

The soldier was basically covered heat to toe in armor, but part of his face was visible through his helmet. Here Thorin saw familiar crystal blue eyes and albino white skin he saw only in his nightmares. Features belonging to one being he thought he was rid of for good.

Azog, the Defiler.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Aha! So now Agathon finally enters the picture. With all the armor he's wearing it didn't take Thorin long to recognize his physic. Wonder how he and the others are going to react after they discover his parentage on both sides of his family tree.**

 **I think we can all agree that none are appealing to Thorin and his entourage.**

 **Any ideas how they will?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 3**

A great rage dwelled inside Thorin carrying an intense fire that could not be subdued. Without thinking Thorin drew his sword and advanced on what he saw to be an adversary in his eyes.

That was a mistake.

The moment Thorin started to charge at the unidentified soldier he was surrounded on all sides by elves aiming their blades at him. A couple of the elven guard even surrounded their comrade in an effort to defend him. Thorin strained to get through, but the elves wouldn't budge. The dwarfs erupted into a bit of an uproar, but a sharp exclamation from Gandalf managed to get them to settle down.

"What is the meaning of this, Thorin Oakenshield," said Lord Elrond, sharply.

Seething, eyes blazing with hatred as he pointed his sword at his target, Thorin said "You speak of friendship welcoming us into your home and yet you harbor a monster in your midst!"

A level of unrest had raised in the company's numbers the same question going through all of their minds. What monster was Thorin talking about? Where was it?

Lord Elrond shut his eyes sardonically and sighed. This encounter would've been inevitable with Thorin present in Rivendell. They couldn't have avoided it forever. Lord Elrond and Gandalf shared a meaningful glance and then the wise elven lord gestured for the soldier in question to step forward.

The soldier obeyed dismounting from his steed. An elf took the reins of the stallion as his comrades parted creating an open path for him. When the soldier reached Thorin he stopped staring down at the dwarf king. Finally he brought his hands to the helmet he was wearing and lifted it off uncovering his face for all to see.

Now the others in the Company saw what had gotten their leader so rattled.

For dwarfs such as Balin and Dwalin it was like going back in time to the gruesome battle that occurred at the Mines of Moria.

Standing before them was what they could clearly see was an Orc resembling that of the Pale Orc greatly. The shape and color of the eyes, paleness of the skin were exactly the same. But there were some significant differences to this persons basic defining features. He as big, but not nearly as tall as Azog the Defiler, and there were specific traits belonging to elves on his face that would've been very difficult to for someone to actually dismiss without much of a care. This man was neither a full-blooded Orc nor elf.

This was a half-breed.

This didn't matter to the dwarfs. Now all of them had drawn their weapons pointing them threatening at this person as Bilbo looked on in confusion while the elf soldiers closed in further around them.

"Thorin stay your blade at once," boomed Gandalf.

Ignoring Gandalf, unable to move a step closer to his quarry, Thorin demanded "Who are you?!"

Without hesitation, speaking with a deep baritone type of voice, the half-breed said "I am who you believe I am." That obviously came from the look of recognition he saw Thorin was wearing.

"Say it," insisted Thorin.

Thorin's outburst drew even more attention from elves on upper levels of the buildings in Rivendell to see what all the noise was about. One elf in particular was had been watching from the shadows and now with her sons life on the line she now chose to step into the light despite the danger to her safety clearly represented in the decision.

"His name is Agathon…and he is my son."

All eyes swept over to the female elf that'd now only just appeared on the top of the stairs that Lindir had recently descended.

If the dwarfs had been shocked before they were even more so now. The elf that had spoken was someone most of them had already met, but had not ever expected to see again.

"Princess Maerwen," gasped Balin, "daughter of King Thranduil."

Indeed it is Princess Maerwen or to put it into more exact terms former Princess, but she is not as the dwarfs remembered her as. The deep claw mark scars on her face and blind eye were definitions of that. Maerwen remained stoic meeting Thorin's glare head on unflinching. The bad blood between their two families boiling way beyond the burning point. Minutes passed with no one moving and saying a single word lest an unnecessary fight erupt.

"Come, we should go inside," said Lord Elrond, grimly, breaking the tension so the situation wouldn't out of his control and context. "We have a lot to talk about."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Anniversary, my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 4**

As the sun set on the horizon things had calm down enough for the elves and Dwarfs to break bread together for dinner.

Unfortunately for the Dwarfs the menu provided left much to be desired by their standards of taste and so did the entertainment.

Ori was fingering a piece of lettuce in his hand staring at it disgruntled.

Ori's eldest brother Dori was trying in vain to convince the lad to take a bite. He, unlike Ori, was more used to vegetables and the nutritional value that came with it.

"Try it," coaxed Dori. "Just a mouthful."

Shaking his head stubbornly, turning his nose up at it, Ori said "I don't like green food."

Dwalin dug through the disappointing contents of his bowl searching for any source of meat he could find.

Oin dumped the piece of onion he had on a fork back into the bowl.

"Where's the meat," said Dwalin.

"Have they got any chips," said Ori, craning his neck to look for the preferred neck. There were none to enjoy.

Soft, soothing, and sophisticated music was being played on the pavilion to go with the calm atmosphere of the evening meal. The instruments were harps, flutes, and a lute.

As the others were trying to dig in Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin arrived moving to take the seats at the head table.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf.

Good naturedly, Lord Elrond said "Well, you never are."

No one was really paying much attention to it, but a separate table was set up over to the side. The number of chairs indicated it was reserved for two.

Kili was eyeing a lovely Elf harpist where she sat playing her instrument with great mastery. He was looking at her longingly. When they made eye contact he smiled charmingly in a flirtatious manner and winked. He obviously didn't share his uncle's sour disposition where it came to Elves.

The other Dwarf's were glaring at him in disapproval. So Kili tried to play it off saying he didn't fancy Elf-maids saying they were too thin and not enough facial hair. He then made a passing mark about one Elf that didn't look half bad. Much to his embarrassment the Elf was identified as being male not female. The Dwarf's roared with laughter at their friend's oversight and misfortune while Kili stewed there in humiliation.

The laughter soon stemmed with the arrival of two latecomers to the party.

Maerwen and her son Agathon had stepped into the light. Maerwen was dressed in a neat gown. Agathon was out of his armor wearing now a sleeveless tunic, showing off the muscles in his broad arms, breeches, and a pair of boats. All was quite when they came becoming tense as the Elves waited to see how the Dwarf's would react.

Maerwen chose to ignore them. Placing a hand on Agathon's arm she led him over to the table that had been prepared for them. Earlier Maerwen went to Lord Elrond and insisted that she and Agathon not be seated at the same table with any of the dwarf's in order to avoid a fight. Lord Elrond tried to object, but, even though he may rule Rivendell Maerwen was determined to have her way on this. So out of respect for Maerwen as a mother since she was merely trying to protect her son he conceded. Maerwen didn't even glance at Thorin as she and Agathon took their seats. Agathon followed her example. Gandalf saw that he was carrying no weapon. He suspected this is because of talk his mother must've had with him. Gandalf had to say this young Orc/Elf had mannerisms and decorum were far befitting considering his bloodline was half of a heinous race. The credit certainly goes to Maerwen and rearing in this type of environment.

As soon as the duo was seated the music resumed and so did the chatter. It seemed that under the protection of Lord Elrond not one of the dwarf's would make an act of aggression at this sacred place.

But they were miffed when they saw the dishes mother and son were served. Maerwen had a dish most Elves liked, but Agathon's plate was covered in meat smoking from being cooked over a hot fire. The Dwarf's nostrils instantly flared when they caught the delectable scent. Agathon took a moist and steaming leg of mutton from a platter in front of him tearing a huge chunk off the bone.

"Why does he get the meat," said Bombur, enviously, salivating.

None of them would take the risk of going over there to grab a piece. This beast of an Orc could easily crush him with one hand if he were so inclined to. Agathon would never, but they didn't need to know that.

Oin hated the flute music being played close to his ear. He actually went as far as to stuff his ear trumpet with a napkin to block out the sound. He grinned in satisfaction at his brother Gloin afterwards.

At Lord Elrond's table he was examining the blades Gandalf and Thorin had brought him from the Troll horde they'd accidentally come across on their way to Rivendell.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin," said Lord Elrond, sliding the sword back into its sheath and handing it to Thorin. "May it serve you well."

Thorin accepted the gift nodding in respect and thanks to Lord Elrond.

Now it's Gandalf's turn.

"And is Glamdring…," said Lord Elrond, scanning his eyes over the familiar glyphs and markings on the sword, "The Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Overhearing this Bilbo looked with interest at the sword he held on his lap wondering what history and name it held.

Balin, the eldest of the Company, said "I wouldn't bother, Laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle," asked Bilbo.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really," said Balin.

Bilbo looked at his sword dismayed by Balin's verdict.

"How did you come by these," inquired Lord Elrond.

Gandalf answered "We found them in a Troll-Hoard on the Great East Road…shortly before we were ambushed by Orc's."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road," said Lord Elrond, brow raised, a knowing glint in his eye.

Avoiding the direction Lord Elrond was taking the conversation, Thorin said "Excuse me." He then got up from the table to be nearer to his own kin.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf took note of how Thorin aimed a scathing glower at young Agathon, but moved on.

Under his breath, Gandalf warned "Thorin may very well choose to confront you about the boy latter. You must be prepared for that."

"I already am," assured Lord Elrond. "By the appearance of things Thorin isn't too pleased that you already knew of Agathon's existence and didn't tell him."

Gandalf held his tongue on that remark.

"Thirteen Dwarf's and a Halfling," said Lord Elrond, drinking from his glass of wine. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin," said Gandalf. "They're noble decent folk." Nori slipped a gold ornament off the table and into his shirt. "And they're surprisingly cultured." Bombur was eating like a pig with no mind to anyone else. "They've got a deep love of the arts."

Speaking of whish the Dwarf's had enough of the Elves taste in music.

"Change the tune, why don't you," exclaimed Nori, peeved, digging a finger in his ear. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Did somebody die," said Gloin.

"All right, Lads. There's only one thing for it," decided Bofur.

Bofur climbed up onto the table not mindful of the spread of food on a number of plates. Sucking in a breath he then belted out a favored song from the Dwarf kingdoms.

 _._

 _There is an inn_

 _There's an inn, there's a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The man in the moon himself came down_

 _One night to drink his fill_

 _Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

 _And up and down he saws his bow_

 _Now squeaking high_

 _Now purring low_

 _Now sawing in the middle_

 _So the cat on the fiddle played Hey-Diddle-Diddle_

 _A drink that'll wake the dead_

 _He squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune_

 _And the landlord shook the man in the moon_

" _It's after three!" he said._

 _._

When Bofur had begun to sing the Dwarf's took up the tune with him. Even Thorin got into the mood tapping his foot and singing along with them as he drank from a flask he carried on his person.

The Elf's observed appalled with disbelief on their faces not sure what to make of this undignified behavior. Gandalf tried to pretend this wasn't happening not after he'd just defended him to Lord Elrond. But this was a challenge with food thrown in their direction and the ruckus surrounding him and Lord Elrond.

Agathon and Maerwen sat quietly at their table looking at the Dwarf's with identical quizzical brows. Maerwen sniffed disdainfully and returned to her meal. Agathon continued to watch and listen curious.

The Dwarf's laughed and cheered tossing food into the air and throwing it at each other. If they couldn't bring themselves to eat it then they would at the very least had fun with it.

Kili had a little too much. He threw a pastry near Lindir's head. It barely missed Lindir instead splattering on a statue behind him. Lindir cringed a revolted look on his face.

From the table where he was sitting with his mother Agathon repressed a snort as he discreetly covered his mouth to keep the lapse in composure from getting noticed.

"Agathon," said Maerwen, reprovingly, but unable to hide the amusement glittering in her good eye.

Clearing his throat, sheepish, Agathon said "Sorry, Mother."

Across the room Thorin locked eyes with Agathon and his amusement fled. The smile on Agathon's face was replaced with apprehension.

They seriously had a long way to go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well the Durin line isn't even close accepting Agathon yet, but at least hostility's are lessening to an extent.**

 **Do you guys want to know something funny? I just realized that out of all of my stories this is the only male OC character that I have. Huh, go figure.**

 **Next chapter Caesar wakes up. I think we can all agree that he's not going to be too happy at seeing his daughter like this.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 5**

That night when supper had run its course and the others in the Company was settled for the evening they were granted a space offered to them by Lord Elrond. Here they could settle to recuperate without being disturbed. Although that didn't mean they couldn't disturb their hosts with all the noise they were making. In this supposedly quiet and tranquil domain it was quite an annoying change to their serene routines.

So in a time where most of Rivendell's population is asleep there were those kept awake by very important matters.

Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond were convening on a private matter in his study. Basically it's the reason why Gandalf had taken them to Rivendell in the first place. Bilbo was permitted to attend out of courtesy.

"Our business is no concern of Elves," scowled Thorin, contemptuous.

Irked, Gandalf said "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," stated Thorin, unwavering.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves," stated Gandalf, frustrated beyond belief. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Bilbo cast an awkward side glance at Thorin waiting to see where his legendary ill temper would lead.

A couple of seconds went by and nothing came from it.

Then something amazing happened.

Thorin reached into the folds of his tunic. He then pulled out the piece of parchment whish was the map of the Lonely Mountain.

"Thorin, no," said Balin, moving to stop him.

But Thorin placed a hand on Balin's chest to move his aside handing Lord Elrond the map.

Lord Elrond accepted and unfolded the parchment to see its contents.

"Erebor," said Lord Elrond, nonplussed and now a tad bit suspicious. "What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin kept a guarded expression on his face.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," explained Gandalf, stepping in before Thorin say anything else rude that would insult their most generous host.

A look of understanding crossed Thorin's face. He gave Gandalf a subtle nod in thanks.

"You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not," enquired Gandalf.

Lord Elrond moved further into the moonlight shining in the room as he examined the map all over.

"Cirth Ithil," murmured Lord Elrond.

"Moon runes? Of course," whispered Gandalf.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a brow raised.

"It's quite an easy thing to miss," said Gandalf, defending his absentmindedness of not realizing this sooner.

Lord Elrond said "Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them," said Thorin, calmly, putting huge restraints on his eagerness to know whether or not he could.

"I can. Come with me," said Lord Elrond, walking out of his solar with the others following.

Unbeknownst to them a fourth person had been eavesdropping on them. This mystery person trailed after them intent on hearing the rest and what it all pertained to.

In order to accurately translate the moon runes Lord Elrond took the group to an alter hidden by one of the throng of enormous waterfalls that dropped it from a river into the valley.

"These runes were written on a midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago," discerned Lord Elrond, placing the map on the alter. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines on us tonight."

Clouds covering the sun cleared unveiling the moon. Rays of moonlight shot down landing on the surface of the map. The very moment this occurred glittering script suddenly appeared on the parchment as if it had been there all along and not written in a brand of invisible ink.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush nocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole," read Lord Elrond from the inscription.

"Durin's Day," asked Bilbo, clueless as to what that is. He'd never heard of it before.

Gandalf said "It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is will news," said Thorin in panicked alarm. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," reassured Balin.

"Time? For what," asked Bilbo, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," said Balin.

Lord Elrond said "So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

Uncrossing his arms, Thorin said "What of it?"

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Lord Elrond.

"You are one to talk," said Thorin, patience thin, taking the map back from Lord Elrond's possession. "You speak of wisdom, yet you harbor the spawn of a monster in your kingdom."

"Thorin-," began Gandalf.

"No, Gandalf," said Thorin. "I have deferred to you up until this point, but no longer. I have waited long enough. Thranduil's daughter I can understand since she is one of your kin, but the other I cannot. I demand to know."

Gandalf and Lord Elrond exchanged a glance. Both knew this would come up, but thought it would be later. Looks like they'd be doing it now.

Lord Elrond opened his mouth to speak, but separate voice did before he could.

"With your permission, My Lord, I would like to tell him the tale myself."

All looked at the entrance of the stairs they'd taken to this ledge. Stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight was the half-breed.

Thorin did not take it well that he is here and had listened to them.

"You," shouted Thorin, reaching for a sword that wasn't there.

"May I remind you, Thorin Oakenshield, that you are residing in my lands," warned Lord Elrond. "This boy is under my protection."

Gandalf even held his staff in front of Thorin to block him.

Thorin breathed heavily glowering at the half-breed in hate, but didn't make any other move.

Just to be safe Bilbo shifted behind Gandalf.

Nodding at the boy, Lord Elrond said "You may."

Facing Thorin, Agathon said "My name is Agathon, son of Maerwen."

"Why not go by the name of your father," spat Thorin. "Azog the Defiler!"

In an instant Agathon's face darkened resembling that of Thorin's.

Teeth gritted, Agathon said "I prefer not to be associated with a creature of darkness like him."

That managed to shock the Dwarf's enough into silence.

Sensing he wasn't going to be interrupted again, Agathon said "My mother used to live in the Greenwood before she had me, but that all changed when I was born. When King Thranduil learned that my mother was pregnant he immediately ordered me put the death the moment I was born. Like you he refused to tolerate having a monsters child in his presence. Made worst by the fact I would be part of his bloodline. But my mother planned in secret. She intended to flee once I was delivered to a place of safety where she knew no one would hurt us. My mother loved me while I was still in her womb. She didn't care who the father was or how it was done, I was hers. But the birth was difficult. She nearly died and riding nonstop to Rivendell didn't make it any better. From what my mother has told me she nearly died after we got here. Lord Elrond used every drop of his power to keep her alive."

"Maerwen informed me of her story after I questioned her about Agathon's parentage. She kept nothing from me. I gave them a place here and they've been staying in Rivendell ever since. Despite what you might think Agathon has given us no trouble during his stay here," said Lord Elrond. "He has proven to be a capable warrior and hunter. I speak to the truth when I say he shows more of his Elven blood than he does the Orc."

"Lord Elrond speaks true. He and his people have taught me everything I know next to the lessons my mother has given me. They accepted me as one of their own as soon as they saw that I'm no threat to their way of life," said Agathon, sincerely genuine. "And for what it's worth I mean you no harm either or the line of Durin. I know what history you have to the other side of my family. I just want to assure you that I share none of their views."

"Then what of your mother," said Balin, speaking for Thorin. "If she conceived you then she must've had some sort of attachment to Azog otherwise she wouldn't have been banished."

Snapping his head towards Balin, angrily, Agathon said "My mother was raped! Where do you think she got those scars on her face from? He had caught my mother when she was on her way back from trip. The brutalized and raped her before reinforcements arrived. As you can probably tell he left his mark and she'll wear them for the rest of her life. I don't care what you have to say about me. I don't expect you to come to like me either, but none of you will disrespect my mother! Not after all she's been through. Am I clear?!"

"Crystal," squeaked Bilbo, from where he was concealed behind Gandalf.

Agathon took in a few deep breaths and released them slowly to calm himself down. Lord Elrond is correct he did act in favor more towards his Elf half, but there were times, similar to this one, where the Orc did break through.

Placing a soothing hand on Agathon's shoulder, Lord Elrond advised "I think it's best you leave now, Agathon."

"Yes, My Lord," said Agathon.

Agathon then started up the steps. As he was starting to disappear into the passageway Agathon stopped to speak to Thorin one last time.

"You know, Oakenshield, you and my mother more in common than you think. My father and grandfather did you both wrong. Funny how things work, huh? Go figure?"

Agathon then departed leaving the rest to stew in his wake.

Balin and Thorin now bent their heads together in heated whispers. Mostly from Thorin with Balin doing his best to temper him.

"When you said that others would not sanction our enterprise, what did you mean," asked Gandalf.

Obligated to remind Gandalf, Lord Elrond said "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

Gandalf was powerful, but there are others higher in the order he's part of that he answers to. The decision for this to continue couldn't be left to him alone anymore. To put it in simple terms Gandalf is screwed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well Agathon sure told them.**

 **For those of you just beginning to sample the Middle Earth universe Greenwood is the name Mirkwood bore before Sauron started to invade it with his dark magic.**

 **So what do you guys think? Since Agathon was listening quite keenly to that conversation do you believe Agathon will go along with Bilbo, the Dwarfs, and Gandalf on the journey to the Lonely Mountain or stay behind in Rivendell?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 6**

All was quite and peaceful in Imladris as Agathon stealthily made snuck back to his chamber without anyone the wiser seeing him. He'd always done this at night to test his skills, but this time there was even more of a need for it. He was trying to make sure nobody saw him and reported back to his mother. She would give him an earful and tan his hide if she ever found out he went near the Dwarfs let spoke to Thorin of all people. Maerwen wanted him to keep a respectful distance for his protection. If Agathon succeeded then she would never have any indication that he disobeyed her.

Agathon quietly closed the door locking it with a soft click releasing a huge breath he'd been holding in immense relief. Relaxing his stiff posture Agathon approached his bed beginning to undo the ties of his tunic.

"And just where were you, Agathon?"

Startled Agathon yelped spinning around on the toes of his boots to address the speaker.

Maerwen was sitting at a table in the far corner piled with numerous scrolls and books. Maerwen had a stern frown on her face, brow raised, arms and legs crossed.

"Well, Agathon, I'm waiting."

Caught red handed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with her, Agathon stammered "Uh, well, I…"

Shaking her head, Maerwen sighed "Please don't tell me you were anywhere near the Dwarves."

"I…can't answer that, Mother," said Agathon.

"Agathon," said Maerwen, exasperated.

"I couldn't stay away, Mother. I saw Thorin Oakenshield in an audience with Lord Elrond and I was curious," explained Agathon. "They were talking about Erebor."

"The Lonely Mountain," said Maerwen, interest piqued. "Don't tell me he's going to try to get it back."

Nodding, Agathon said "Yeah, he is."

Cursing under her breath, Maerwen scowled "What in the world is he thinking?! Smaug hasn't caused trouble the entire time he's been there. If Thorin wakes him up it could be apocalyptic for Middle Earth."

"Lord Elrond concurs with that. He mentioned there are some who would not think such a path is wise and scolded Gandalf for it," informed Agathon.

"As he should," agreed Maerwen, "but I doubt that's the only reason why you went to see Thorin."

"No," admitted Agathon. "It's the way he looked at me during dinner and when we returned after ridding ourselves of the intruders. Something had to be done. I want no animosity between us. Whatever feud he has with Azog has nothing to do with me. I felt he deserved to know our history considering all that he and his kin have been through. Also, he disrespected you and I wasn't going to just allow it to be let go."

"How did Thorin Oakenshield take all of this," asked Maerwen.

Agathon said "He bellowed and raved for a little while, but other than that he had no comment."

"Agathon, what am I going to do with you," said Maerwen cupping his face in her hands.

Hopeful, Agathon suggested "Stop putting restrictions on me from now on."

Maerwen flicked him on the forehead as punishment.

"Hey," said Agathon, indignantly.

Maerwen laughed smiling softly.

She said "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Mother," said Agathon.

"Don't get into a fight with the Dwarves," pleaded Maerwen. "I know they're irritating, but do this for me please."

"I promise," said Agathon.

No guarantee there.

The very second the first light of dawn hit the sky Agathon went out to hunt. He did this in order to take his mind off of bothersome things from yesterday. The end result turned out to be a pretty good haul. He prided himself on being one of the best hunters in Rivendell.

As he returned Agathon spotted the Hobbit meandering around Rivendell with a serene expression of peace on his face. Agathon had never seen or heard of a Hobbit before. His curiosity soon ended up getting the better of him. He handed up the game to a fellow hunter to bring to the kitchens and followed the Hobbit until he reached a secluded spot on a high balcony.

Careful not to scare the Hobbit to death Agathon revealed himself.

"It's quite lovely isn't it," he said, taking precautions to keep his voice neutral and free of unintentional malice.

Bilbo froze in place too frightened to move. Slowly he turned to face Agathon.

"W-What is," stuttered Bilbo.

"Rivendell," said Agathon. "My mother told me she had the same exact reaction as you do now when she came here for the first time. It never truly leaves you. Of course I can't really remember it since I was a baby for my first time."

Bilbo kept his mouth clamped shut afraid of saying the wrong thing and getting his head chopped off.

Saddened by Bilbo's expression, Agathon said "I'm not going to hurt you. Like last night I just want to talk."

Bilbo relaxed his stiff posture, but not completely.

"Why," enquired Bilbo.

Agathon said "Well I've never heard of Hobbits before and you're rather the only one I've met so far. I was wondering if you could answer a couple of questions."

"Uh…sure," said Bilbo, awkwardly.

So the two stood there talking for a while as he told Agathon all the things he could about Hobbits among other things. They'd eventually lost track of time and hadn't realized a third party had entered until they were right there.

"My Lord Elrond," greeted Agathon, bowing to him.

Lord Elrond nodded in reply.

Speaking to Bilbo, Lord Elrond said "Not with your companions?"

"Uh, no, I-I shan't be missed," said Bilbo.

"Bilbo just finished telling me that most of them don't think he should be on this journey," said Agathon, leaning regally on the rail.

Bilbo shot Agathon a look, but he merely grinned.

"Ah, indeed," said Lord Elrond, looking at Bilbo kindly. "I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient."

Turning to Lord Elrond in surprise, Bilbo chuckled "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," said Lord Elrond. "I've, also, heard they are fond of the comforts of home."

"I've heard that it's unwise to seek the council of Elves, that they will answer with yes and no."

Bilbo froze when he realized what he said.

But Lord Elrond took no offense.

Lord Elrond smiled and Agathon laughed warmly.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish," said Lord Elrond, extending an invitation to the Hobbit. "Come, Agathon."

Lord Elrond and Agathon left to allow Bilbo to consider the generous offer in private. They met up with Lindir whom voiced concerns about the Dwarves stay in the Hidden Valley. A lot of their stores were running low because of how much the Dwarves consumed in one seating lone.

A good thing Agathon brought some game home on his hunt, but even that soon wouldn't be enough to satisfy the bottomless pits that were the Dwarves.

" _The kitchen's under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine. How long do you think they will be with us,"_ said Lindir. As the Steward of Rivendell it was his solemn duty to be concerned about such matters.

Raising a placating hand, unsure himself, Lord Elrond said _"That has yet to be decided."_

" _I brought in two boar and a pheasant earlier today,"_ said Agathon.

" _It's good that you did that, but you may have to go on another one sooner than you think,"_ said Lord Elrond.

The trio came around a bend and came upon a disturbing scene.

The Dwarves had desecrated what once was a lovely fountain. All of them were naked bathing in the water fooling around.

"I think I'll spend some time in the training yard," said Agathon, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "There are some combination drills I have to work on."

Agathon then left leaving Lindir and Lord Elrond alone in witness to the revolting image of the Dwarves bathing in the fountain. Neither of them objected. It would be some time before he got that out of his head. Agathon was just starting to discover just how repellent the Dwarves could be and why some had such a low opinion of them.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well I think this was rather an amusing one, don't you? ;)**

 **Hint, hint! Something very interesting it going to occur in that practice yard. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Half-Blood Prince Chapter 7**

"Thrust! Side cut! Backhand side! Overhand! Overhead backhand!"

Agathon's sword thudded into the leather padding of the practice post. The rhythm was perfect. The execution of the strokes was faultless.

Agathon's muscles were bulging and sheen of sweat covering his body. He'd been at this for quite some time now which explained the exertion.

Agathon was at the training yard in Rivendell practicing alternate sequences over and over again. True to his word to Lindir and Lord Elrond he was doing quite a thorough workout of combination drills he'd learned over the years since he first picked up a blade many years ago. This wasn't anything new to him. It was a common sight for him to be seen here whenever he wasn't hunting, studying, or with his mother. He repeated the same sequence over again once more to make absolutely sure he got it.

"Thrust! Side cut! Backhand side! Overhand! Overhead backhand!"

Also, as advanced as Agathon is it has literally become second nature to him to call out the moves as he does them.

That one over and done with he immediately moved onto another combination performing the moves perfectly.

"Thrust! Thrust! Backstep! Cross party! Shield block! Side cut!"

"Backhand side!"

Almost of its own will and volition in response Agathon's own sword flickered in that extra deadly move. Afterward Agathon allowed the sword pint to drop to the dust with a hand on the pommel standing feet apart. Agathon lifted his head turning it towards the speaker.

Apparently Agathon had an audience while he'd been distracted with sword practice.

Thorin was standing on a terrace overlooking the practice yard. The expression on Thorin's face appeared surprisingly pleasant, but looks could be deceiving especially from someone like him.

"Your Majesty," greeted Agathon, panting slightly, bowing his head to this king.

Thorin descended the steps entering the yard.

"You handle a sword well," said Thorin, nodding at Agathon's weapon.

Grinning, Agathon said "Thank you."

"Have you been training long," inquired Thorin, stepping about fifteen feet from the boy.

Shrugging, Agathon said "Since I was old enough to walk. I'm well versed in all types of weapons. Mother and Lord Elrond made sure of that. Told me that I needed to be well prepared whenever I'm outside the borders of Rivendell. It's all for my protection and their own. There are all types of dangers out there."

"Yes, there are," said Thorin, stonily. "Tell me, do you often train alone or do you spar with anyone."

Agathon frowned at Thorin's sudden change in mood, but didn't comment on it.

Crossing his arms, Agathon said "I do, but on days like today when the majority of the warriors are occupied I prefer to practice alone."

"Well then how about a friendly spar," suggested Thorin.

"Uh…," said Agathon, uncertain.

"Come now. What's the harm," coaxed Thorin, coldly.

"All right," agreed Agathon.

He had a bad feeling about this.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is so not going to end well. You're all going to learn later on that Agathon's instincts are usually quite on the dot. Thorn now probably will have to tangle with one angry mother once this is over. That's a lesson he's never learned before.**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Also, apologies for it being short. Others will be much longer.**


End file.
